dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Athena
Athena (アテナ) is the Greek Goddess of Wisdom and War and is one of the Twelve Olympians. She is also the second oldest daughter of Zeus and is said to be the favorite child of Zeus. She is also one of the founders of Ratatoskr while under the alias of 'Rachel Nova Mathers' and is the mother of Ellen Mira Mathers and Karen Nora Mathers. Athena is also the attendant of Ares who is the Greek God of War and God of Destruction of the 3rd Multiverse and is said to have power that exceeds that of the Angel Attendants of the 1st Multiverse. She is also the Grand Priest of the 3rd Multiverse. Athena is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality As the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Athena is very helpful, sympathetic, friendly and kind to many people, even those who initially offended her. Athena is also exceptionally disciplined, quick-witted and brilliant goddess who lend her knowledge to members of Ratatoskr. As a natural born leader, Athena has a loving, compassionate and caring personality as she is said to be very intrigued about the nature of humanity She is also cares about the well-being of her fellow Olympians, especially that of her brother Ares and is willing to aid him into battles. Athena is also very gentle and nice as she is very friendly to humans, saiyans and spirits alike and treats them with respect and care. Much like her daughter Karen, Athena has a very calm and collected personality as she only gives advice to both Ares and Elliot alike and is very silent when it comes to their conversation. When it comes to talking to other people, Athena acts like a motherly person as she takes care of the other members of Ratatoskr and often gives advice to them. She also likes to play chess with them. She is also very easy-going and has a good sense of humor in which she always joke around with many people, especially that of Shido and Apollo. Athena is also very forgiving and open minded as she doesn't mind dressing up in a bikini for Shido. As the Goddess of War, Athena is a fierce, astute and extremely unpredictable warrior who is also a magnificent tactician and displays excellent leadership. She also displays some similar characteristics to Whis as she shows great indifference towards her enemies and is extremely merciless to them. She also has a strong sense of fairness and justice to the point that she never gives up in her objective. Athena is also exceptionally diplomatic, considerate and empathic as she often gives advice towards Elliot and the President of the United States when it comes to political affairs. She also displayed tremendous leadership when she led one of Ratatoskr's Task Forces into taking down the Absalon Millennium Battalion in Berlin, Germany. With these qualities, Athena is also extremely wise and intelligent, often accomplishing many things on her own. Powers and Abilities As the Greek Goddess of War, Athena is the most powerful goddesses in the 3rd multiverse, being only surpassed by Zeus. Athena is the strongest warrior of the 3rd multiverse and is feared by many because of her power. Athena is comparable to that of the Grand Priest of the 1st Multiverse. She also has power that surpasses that of the Harmony Gods. In her suppressed State Athena easily overpowered Shido in his Super Saiyan God form and also matched Apollo in his Full-Powered State. However, Athena is considerably outclassed by Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Once she got serious, Athena proceeded to easily defeat Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. Zeus also stated that Athena's power surpasses all of the Angel Attendants of the 1st multiverse. Her power level is about 187,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: As a God, Athena has considerable superhuman strength, being far stronger than any mortal and also is notably superior that of all the Olympian Gods with the exception of her father Zeus. She also possesses physical strength that surpasses a Super Saiyan God. In her suppressed state, Athena manages to outclass Shido in his Super Saiyan God form and also matched Ares in his full-powered state. She is also strong enough to knock out her brother Ares with a single chop. She is also stated to have strength comparable to that of the Grand Priest. Superhuman Speed: As a God, Athena possessed a speed that surpasses that of any mortal and also other deities as well. However, she is not as fast as Zeus. Weapon Creation: As the Greek Goddess of War, Athena was able to materialize various of weapons to his choosing such as an sword and a Ak 47 Assualt Rifle all which were engulfed in flames. Fire Manipulation: '''Like Ares, Athena possesses the ability to create, shape and manipulate fire. She demonstrated this by igniting the Zeppelin on fire just by a wave of her hand. '''Power Bestowing: '''Athena is able to grant humans or beings with god-like powers with incredible power. She demonstrated this by granting Shido as the God of Wisdom. '''War Manipulation: '''As the Greek Goddess of War, Athena has the power to influence all forms of conflict including mental, physical, spiritual and conceptual ones, regardless of the area and numbers involved, control how she progresses and draw power both from the conflict alone as well as the dying. She is naturally, extremely skilled in all form of fighting, weapons and both strategy and tactics as well as statistics of war. '''Absolute Wisdom: As the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Athena possesses great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgements, and actions while keeping these understandings. Athena's intellectual faculties transcend virtually all other sentient beings in her universe. She can always make the wisest decision regardless of any situation and can also avoid any further mistakes. Athena has the greatest, most supreme understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, resulting in the ability to apply perceptions, judgments, and actions while keeping these understandings. With this ability, Athena is known as the smartest individual in the 13 multiverses with Odin being her equal. Planet Destruction: Athena has the power to instantly destroy a planet. Universal Destruction: Athena has the power to instantly destroy a universe. Time Manipulation: Much like Shido, Athena can manipulate time and reality through the basic manners of acceleration, slowing time, freezing or stopping time in an instant and looping in a general area. Nigh-Omniscience: As the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Athena knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Nigh-Omnipotence: As the Greek Goddess of War, Athena wields almost supreme power, but she has some form of limitation/weakness that limits her power and prevents her from gaining true omnipotence. However by mastering her true power, Athena can gain power similar to that of an Omni-King. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to fly with the use of Ki. She is known as one of the fastest flight-users in the 3rd multiverse. * '''Divination '- Athena can track any person by using her staff. * '''Temporal Rewind - Like Whis, Athena can also use his Warp technique to transport herself and others (such as Ares & Shido) through time to different time periods. * After-Image Technique - 'Athena moves so quickly that she leaves an image of herself behind. * '''Instantaneous Movement '- Athena can use this technique to teleport to other planets. Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Athena can transport anywhere within and even outside the universe. Physical Based-Techniques * '''I Won't Let You - Athena uses pressure point attacks to knock out her opponents. * Strike of Revelation - Athena swiftly karate chops the opponent on the neck, rendering them unconscious. * Mastery of Self-Movement - Athena's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * Energy Nullification '- Athena is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing. ** '''Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Athena. However his ki can still be detected by those who have God-ki or Super God-Ki. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Athena's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Kiai '''- An invisible blast of ki from the palm used by Athena. * '''Sphere of War - Athena places her staff forward and charges the energy ball attack. Then she forms a sphere of deep red energy that has another purple sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If Ares charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once she fires it, it leaves a shot black trail of energy behind before it hits the target, causing a nuke-sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion and inflicting huge amounts of damage to the opponent. This is one of Athena's signature attacks. * Kamehameha - Athena uses this technique after Shido taught it to her. She holds her hands near one of her sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then she throws her palms forward to fire the beam. * God Kamehameha - '''This is a more powerful variation of the Kamehameha technique. First Athena either lifts her hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, she charges the attack with her hands drawn her side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, she fires the attack towards her opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. * '''Absolute Wisdom Kamehameha - This is a variation of the Kamehameha attack used by Athena. She does the same stance as the regular God Kamehameha technique, but charges it with more energy and is more golden in color. Then she launches the attack at the enemy, inflicting more damage. This is Athenas ultimate atttack. Transformations Ultra Instinct Athena achieved this form, after training with Zeus. Athena's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power has also increased to the point of being almost on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 5 form. In this form, Athena is nearly comparable to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan 7 form. Her power level in this form is about 939,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Athena achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Athena became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of her offensive and defensive might. Similar to that of Goku, Shido, Michael and Vegeta, Athena gains a complex silver and silver aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. In this form, Athena can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan 7: Ultra Instinct form. Her power level in this form is about 4,697,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Goddess of Wisdom Athena achieved this form, after mastering her true power within her. Athena's appearance is the same as her base form, but has gained an aura that is similar to a planet and her skin tone is more ethereal in nature. It is also stated that She has gained power similar to that of an Omni-King and is more powerful than both Ares and Pandora in their Phoenix Instinct form. In this form, Athena is comparable to Kitsune in her True Ultra Instinct form. Her power level in this form is about 88,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Athena and Ares - Ares appears to share a sibling rivalry towards Athena as they always compete against one another. But they do share a close relationship as Ares and Athena are often allies when facing against galactic threats. Athena and Shido - Shido appears to share a really close yet philosophical relationship with Athena as he refers to her as the 'Goddess of Wisdom'. Athena acts like a paternal figure towards Shido and shows great respect for him as Shido is the best friend of her father Zeus. She also seems to harbor romantic feelings for him as well. Athena and Goku - Goku and Athena appears to shares a really close relationship with each other and also trained together as well. Athena appears to be loyal to him as he refers to him as 'Lord Goku'. Goku also seems to enjoy hanging out with Athena. Athena and Zeus - Athena gets along really well with her father Zeus and is very loyal to him. Zeus considers to be his favorite child and seems to really enjoy her company. Athena and Apollo - '''Apollo shares a great sibling relationship with his sister Athena as they care for one another. Athena 'seems to be overprotective of him. '''Athena and Hercules '- Athena seems to share a close relationship with her younger brother Hercules. Hercules usually asks her for advice and wisdom and looks up to her. Athena cares about Hercules and will be there for him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods